Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Planes
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Planes is a special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and working for Ripslinger. * Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and The Wonderbolts () only appeared at the end of this movie. * Lightning McQueen and Mater are only seen as cameos in a flashback at the beginning of this film. After that, they are mentioned for the rest of the film. * are mentioned in this film. * Events from are mentioned. * A special version of the song "The Magic Inside" from the MLP:FIM episode The Mane Attraction is featured in this film, . * Since the Nature Cat episode "No Bird Left Behind", Nature Cat is shown to be an excellent pilot. He even refers to himself as an ace pilot. * When flying, our heroes are identified by their plane names. * In most of the film, Victor speaks Spanish. * It is revealed that El Chupacabra is an old friend of Panchito. * The storyline continues in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Songs Music score * Surviving the Storm (from Pokémon: The First Movie) (during when Dusty and are flying low above the sea in the storm and Dusty crashed in the ocean and our heroes rescued him) * Leg 7 (from Planes) (during when ) * Skipper to the Rescue (from Planes) (during when ) * The Chase and The Viaduct (in high-pinch from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (during when ) * Buzz Flies (from Toy Story) (during when ) How our heroes are flying in the Wings Around the Globe race Scenes # Opening/Practicing with Chug, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and all their friends/Enter Dottie # Hanging out and watching TV in Dusty's hangar/Dusty and our heroes ask Skipper # The tryouts/Dusty's in the race! # Finding transport for our heroes/Skipper visits Dusty # The next morning/Dusty admits his fear # Training for the Wings Around the Globe # Flying to John F. Kennedy Airport at New York City # Meeting the other racing competitors # The 1st leg/Made it to Iceland/The 2nd leg/Dusty and the team save Bulldog # In the pub where they meet Franz/"Ein Crop Duster Can Race"/The 3rd leg/Skipper tries to fly # Advice from Ishani/The 4th leg/Dusty and the team shun Ishani # Made it to China in the 5th leg/Dusty and the team help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle # The 6th leg of the race/Lost at sea/On the carrier # The truth about Skipper/At Mexico # In the storm/Skipper's story # You're a racer/Dusty's new look # The 7th and final leg of the race/Battle of Dusty, Skipper Riley and our heroes vs Ripslinger, Ned, Zed and our heroes' enemies # Dusty conquers his fear of heights with help from Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends # Dusty wins the race!/Honorary Jolly Wrenches/Ending Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers